


So, Why Are You Such an Asshole?

by Mogar_is_Ready



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chaptered, F/M, Homophobic Slurs, M/M, Michael is abused, Parental Abuse, abuse tw, depression tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogar_is_Ready/pseuds/Mogar_is_Ready
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael didn't have very many friends. That wasn't a very hard thing to figure out, considering he wasn't the nicest to everyone at school. It was almost like he had a permanent scowl when he was there. Although, when he was with his friends, (Ray, Miles, Kerry, Lindsay, and Barbara) he felt different. He didn't have to deal with the shit he went through at school, or home. He could be himself, Michael Jones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, Why Are You Such an Asshole?

Chapter 1

Michael didn't have very many friends. That wasn't a very hard thing to figure out, considering he wasn't the nicest to everyone at school. It was almost like he had a permanent scowl when he was there. Although, when he was with his friends, (Ray, Miles, Kerry, Lindsay, and Barbara) he felt different. He didn't have to deal with the shit he went through at school, or home. He could be himself, Michael Jones.

It wasn't concerning him that he wasn't popular. He didn't need that, and the "popular" people were snobby bitches anyway. He just didn't want to be associated with them.

"Soooo Mikey. Are you going to the big party this Friday?" Lindsay asked as the two walked to school together. Michael and Lindsay had been best friends since kindergarten and Michael would be lying if he said at one point he didn't want to date her.

He's past that now, girls and just women in general.

"Dont call me that." Michael sneered. "Oh I'm sorry Prince Michael. So are you going?!" Lindsay often mocked Michael, but she was the only one who knew, the only one who could ever know.

"What party? I didn't hear about a damn party."

"You know that new kid, uh, Gavin, he's having a HUGE party this Friday night and he's invited the whole school!" 

"That doesn't mean I'm invited."

"Uh Michael what don't you get from me saying the whole school? That means you, and everyone else at this school. Are you going or not?"

"I don't know Linds, what if it's some kind of sick joke?"

"Then we leave, go to Taco Bell and just chill. I want you to get out more Michael."

"Fine. I'll go. But afterwards you're coming over and were playing games."

Lindsay smiled and they continued walking to school together.


End file.
